Night accident
by Roxy-Bluff
Summary: Hermione likes to patrol the castle as a Head Girl, but one day she saw something and everything had changed...and how Draco Malfoy is involved?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N****: This is my first fic ever, so please no flames. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. JK Rowling does.**

**English is not my native language, so there probably loads of grammar and other mistakes. Please let me know about it! Rated M to be safe.**

As a Head Girl Hermione had to patrol the corridors in evenings. Students were not allowed to be anywhere else except common rooms after curfew.

Tonight was Hermione's turn to make rounds. She walked through a corridor passing empty classrooms, moonlight flowing from the windows, silence overwhelming every corner. But then she saw the door to one classroom slightly open, small light sparkling from the room. She stepped closer to see what that was and heard some noise. That was…wait a minute…muffled moans and gasps? She leaned closer to the door and almost squealed at what she saw.

There was Pansy Parkinson lying on the desk, her stomach pressed to the flat surface of the table, skirt risen up to her back, and the certain blond Slytherin shagging her from behind.

Hermione stepped back in shock, putting her hand to her lips to hold back a shocked "Oh".

With each thrust it was harder and harder for Pansy to hold back her moans, as it was getting louder.

_Oh dear God, what am I supposed to do? Should I walk in and stop it? Take off some points from Slytherin? Call Professor McGonagall? Merlin's beard, this is just not happenin_g , Hermione thought to herself, subconsciously stepping forward for better view.

Draco slapped Pansy's ass and she cried out his name.

_Oh, that was too m__uch. Is she really enjoying it?_ Hermione wondered. Suddenly she felt weird, like it was hot in here although it really wasn't. She watched the two having sex and couldn't take her eyes off of them. She didn't notice that Draco saw her standing in the doorway with his lateral sight. He smirked knowing he had audience. He then almost pulled out his dick from Pansy to let Granger see the full length and smirked smugly as he saw her jaw dropped. Well, well, well, little mudblood likes to watch. Who could've thought?

But as Pansy started to almost scream feeling her orgasm coming, Hermione stepped back and ran through the corridor to the Gryffindor tower not wanting to get noticed.

Next morning at the great hall.

Hermione walked into the Hall, heading to the Gryffindor table as she heard someone's calling her name. She immediately recognized the voice.

"Hey, Granger. Liked the show?" Draco Malfoy stood behind her with Crabb and Goyle, Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott around him.

"Get lost, Malfoy." Hermione said back feeling a slight blush on her cheeks, remembering what she saw last night. _It means he knows, he saw me watching him, Merlin, that's so embarrassing, _she thought.

"Oh, don't worry, Granger. When I'm going to have threesome I will let you know. It's better to take part then just to watch." He smirked and all the Slytherin guys burst out laughing.

Hermione didn't know what to say and just turned around and went to sit next to Harry and Ron.

"What was he talking about?' asked Harry.

"Nothing. Just his stupid jokes again." Hermione stared at her plate not lifting her eyes up.

Oh, it's gonna be hell. She could hear snickering and giggles from the Slytherin table and she knew they were laughing at her. She wanted to become invisible, to go to the North Pole, or to die. There's no chance Draco Malfoy will just let it go.

**A/N: Please read and review, tell me what you think! I'm new one here on this site, so it would be very nice if someone ever read this stuff=)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ****Hey there! First of all I wanna thank you guys who reviewed, faved and alerted this story. You really made me smile!=** **

**Actually I ha****ven't planned to continue this fic. But since you guys alerted I had to think about it. And I'm really confused with the time line, details, plot and all. So let's just assume that there was no Voldemort at all, it's just an ordinary school life in Hogwarts. It's all the same except for Voldemort line. It's probably the 7****th**** year, 'cause Hermione is a Head Girl, and they all should be old enough to have sex =)**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.**

**Oh, and my grammar and punctuation are still kinda lame and I'm sorry for it.**

**So, here's the next chapter. Hope it's not that bad.**

Fortunately, Hermione hadn't had joint classes with Slytherins, so she hasn't seen Malfoy all day. That night was Ernie McMillan's turn as a Head boy to patrol around the castle, so she could go straight to her dorm without being abused and insulted by arrogant blond again.

As a Head girl she had her own bedroom, but the common room she still shared with other Gryffindors. She walked into her dorm and was happy to have some time for herself without talking to anyone, even Harry and Ron. She didn't want them to know about what happened last night.

Hermione took a shower, put her PJs on and crawled into the bed, covering herself with the blankets. She was fast asleep. But that night she had a very strange dream.

She was standing in the doorway of an abandoned classroom, the one she saw Malfoy and Pansy shagging in. Hermione looked inside and saw the same scene as last night. Draco and Pansy were having sex in a doggy style. But Malfoy was staring at her and then winked. She didn't know why but she came in and walked to the couple, getting undressed on her way. Malfoy smirked and pulled himself out of Pansy. She then lay on the floor and Hermione lay on top straddling her legs so they were in 69-position. They began to eat each other's pussies. Draco stood on his knees behind Granger and was shagging her while Parkinson was licking her clit. They actually had threesome. And it was incredible.

Hermione tossed and turned on the sheets and then woke up shivering. She was all sweating and felt very weird. "What the hell was that?" she thought. "Where the hell did it came from?" And then she remembered his words. _When I'm going to have threesome I will let you know._ Goddamn Malfoy! It was enough of him in the real life for chasing her even in her dreams.

She once read in some book that dreams are the mirror of our secret desires. "That's just ridiculous! I don't want Malfoy! Who on earth would ever want Malfoy? Well, at least Pansy wants. .well..and other girls from school." She overheard it several times in the Girl's lavatory. Girls were discussing how hot and good at sex Draco was. She didn't pay much attention. But now when she saw him in action, she thought about it from the different side.

"What if it really happened? Threesome with Malfoy..oh no way, that is gross..but just sex with Malfoy..oh, that's even grosser, isn't it? What the hell am I thinking? About how could it be, to shag Malfoy! I must be sick or something," she put her hand on the forehead. It was warm as usual. "Weird.. argh! Stupid Malfoy."

She turned on her stomach and tried to fall asleep. But it took much longer now after these thoughts.

In the morning she felt herself as a wreck. And headache started pulsating in the back of her head. "Oh, great! Just great!" Hermione thought in exasperation. It's gonna be a long day.

At breakfast Harry and Ron discussed quidditch as usual, and were oblivious to the world around. But Ginny noticed that's something was wrong with her friend.

"Hey, 'Mione. What's the matter?" she asked worriedly.

"Oh, nothing really. Just a headache. Bad sleep." Answered the girl, filling her plate with toasts and eggs.

"Nightmares?"

"Yeah, sort of," she frowned. "And double Potions with Slytherin won't make it any better."

After breakfast they headed to the dungeons where Potions classroom located.

Hermione wasn't the only one who disliked Potions. It was no wonder considering the Professor of Potions was Snape.

As usual he wrote a task on the blackboard and divided the class into pairs. Hermione's partner was Blaize Zabini. He couldn't hide the mischievous look on his face.

"What is he up to?" the Head Girl wondered.

"I remind you all, that in the end of the lesson you have to drink your partner's potion. So be careful with the ingredients. I want to see you slightly changed in appearance, but not having elephant ears or worse." Snape said coldly.

Everyone had a worried look on their faces, except for Draco and Blaize.

When the work on potions was over Snape started to check the results.

"Well, now it's time to try your Appearance Changing Potion. Let's begin with you, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco smirked smugly and gave his potion to Dean Thomas. Dean took a sip and suddenly began to grow taller and thicker.

"Excellent, Mr. Malfoy. 10 points to Slytherin," Snape was very pleased. "Now, you Mr. Zabini and Miss Granger."

Hermione gave a small vial to Blaise. He drank the liquid and then his skin grew darker and hair grew longer. Snape frowned. He didn't like when Gryffindors were successful.

"Now, your turn Miss Granger."

Blaise gave her his potion, Hermione had a drink and… nothing happened. She remained the same.

"Hmm, too bad, my potion didn't work. Maybe I forgot to put some ingredient. I'm sorry, Professor." Blaise said with a fake regret in his voice.

"Oh, it's okay, Mr. Zabini. Maybe next time you'll make sure the recipe is correct."

"Sure! Thanks Professor."

"Have you seen that? He didn't even take the points off of Slytherin for Zabini's stupid work!" Ron was furious. He was heading to the Gryffindor tower with Harry and kept outraging on their way. "And Hermione! She made the perfect potion and Snape barely noticed! Argh!"

"Ron, calm down. You know Snape, he's always like that. It's good that nothing happened to Hermione. Or else she could be a three-headed troll or something." Harry said in a tired voice.

"Yeah, sure. But it's still not fair anyway."

Tonight was Hermione's turn to patrol Hogwarts. She walked through the corridors and felt a little nervous. She just didn't want to bump into shagging Malfoy again. Especially after that dream she had. She was moving slowly aware of what she might see turning around the corner to _that_ classroom.

And then again she saw that door slightly open with a chink of light coming from the room. Hermione gulped and put her wand prom her robes. Whatever she might see, she would be ready to face it. She pushed the door and it opened with a squeak.

There was Draco Malfoy himself standing in front of her.

"You're late." He said in his lazy manner.

"Excuse me?" she stared at him in exasperation.

"What are you, deaf? I said you were late." That arrogant look on his face made her want to punch him.

"Maybe you haven't noticed, _Mr. Malloy_, but _I'm a Head Girl_, and _you're just a student_. And it's 34 minutes after curfew, so the only one who's late is _you_. 10 points from Slytherin for your lack of time sense or watch. "She looked at him very pleased with herself.

Draco felt a lump of anger building up in his throat. How dare she? Filthy mudblood! How dare she talk to him like that! Oh, but she doesn't know yet. So a little surprise is waiting for her. He smirked mischievously and touched the wand underneath his robes.

**A/N: Well, Snape is not dead, he's "still alive and bitching" © =)**

**Actually at first it was supposed to be some kind of a romance or at least PWP. But now I'm thinking of changing the category to drama. There will be a lot of nasty things that you probably wouldn't want to read****. And, by the way, the next chapter would be the last one. Long stories really aren't my kind of a thing.**

**Please read and review! Tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: First of I wanted to say sorry for not updating soon for you guys who alerted. I just didn't feel like writing. Second I wanna say thank you to all of the people out there who read the story. There were a lot of hits and visitors in stats. I don't know whether you liked it or not but I'm really grateful that you spend a little of your time reading my story. That means a lot to me. Seriously. As I've mentioned before****, English is not my native language, so I'd really appreciate if you'd leave a comment telling me what my mistakes are, so I can improve my skills. **

**In the A/N to 2****nd**** chapter I said it would be a lot of nasty things in the 3****rd**** chapter but I've changed my mind. And it's not that dark and nasty as I thought it would be. Sorry if you waited for it.**

**Disclaimer: I guess it's obvious that I don't own HP. **

**So here it goes. Happy reading.**

Draco whispered some words and pointed his wand at Hermione. She did the same. Draco kept whispering the spell.

"Talking to yourself, Malfoy, means you're becoming insane. Put the wand down!" Said the girl loudly slightly nervous.

"I'm not insane, Granger. And it's all done now anyway," he smirked.

"What? What's all done?" she shouted.

"Oh, somebody's got a temper. Wait and you'll see." Draco said in a lazy manner and put the wand down. Hermione did the same. Again.

_What the hell is going on?_ She thought with a strange feeling in her body. It was like..like as if she saw some erotic scene or something. There was a growing tension in her waist and hips. A warm cloud spread within. Seemed like her blood grew hotter and ran faster through her veins. Heartbeat increased. Cheeks flushed.

"Malfoy, what did you do to me?" She shouted feeling scared.

He only smirked in response.

"Malfoy, you bloody bastard, WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?Tell me!"

"What, little mudblood feels hot? Isn't it a sweet feeling?"

"What is it? Some kind of a Love Potion?" she spat out in disgust.

"Actually..no. Lust potion to be correct."

"Lust potion? Seriously? That's how you persuade girls to have sex with you? Malfoy – you're pathetic. But not surprising actually. Anyone would hardly want to do this with their own will." She said sarcastically.

"What do you mean?" he said through the clenched teeth.

"Oh, just that you're so arrogant and selfish that I'm sure you think only about your own pleasure and girls don't get any satisfaction." She gave him an ironic grin though the heat between her thighs was almost unbearable.

"You think, Granger? Well, I'll make sure you had a chance to check it out yourself."He put the wand up and shouted, "_Expeliarmus_". She didn't make a move as she was shocked by his sudden actions. Draco put her wand with his own into the pocket of his robe.

She was now completely defenseless in front of him. Without a wand, with desire spreading within her body against her will. What could she do? Her knees got heavy, she could hardly stand straight. He stepped closer to her, walking around and stood behind. She couldn't make a single move. She felt paralyzed with this strange feeling, mixing lust, hatred, interest, despising, exasperation, desire and something else.. fear. She was afraid of what he could do to her.

Draco lifted his hand up and drew a line with his finger from her shoulder to the neck, holding her hair with another hand. She shuddered at the touch. He leaned closer and planted a soft kiss on her neck, then on her earlobe and on the cheek.

"I can feel you trembling." He whispered in her ear. His hot breath was like a fire to a straw. She flushed.

"Screw you, Malfoy! Get your hands off of me!" She blurted out.

"Unlikely. You know what, I've never thought about you as a girl to shag with. You always were just a filthy mudblood know-it-all. But it was before I saw you standing in the doorway, not able to get your eyes off of me fucking Pansy. You looked like you wanted to be on her place. And then, I thought, what the hell, that would be fun." He smirked. "You know, shagging a mudblood just like you deserve. To be used and then thrown away." She bit her lip at these words in bitterness. "But that would be uneasy to make without any stimulation. So I've modified some Love Potion. You drank it earlier today, the one Zabini gave you. And with a right spell it works like a contraceptive sex imperius, but not unforgivable to go to Azkaban. Smart, isn't it?" he said proudly.

"Go fuck yourself!" She panted and could barely speak at all.

"Language, Granger!" His hands were skimming up and down her body making her quiver. He took her robe off. Then put his hands up to place on her breasts, slightly squeezing it and Hermione bit her lip trying not to moan. She couldn't bare it! That was so tantalizing everything about it. She knew he was Draco Malfoy himself, her arch-enemy, and she was under a spell. Those sensations weren't her own; it was all because of that stupid potion. She should feel utter contempt to this person. But she never felt like this before. It was so fascinating: perfect and gross at the same time. She liked it and hated herself for liking it. _Oh Merlin, I'm such a pervert! Freaking pervert_, she thought.

He then unbuttoned her shirt and took it off. Draco caressed her shoulders and back and sides. Seemed like his hands were everywhere. Hermione hadn't noticed the moment when he unclasped the bra and she was standing with only a skirt left on. He then pulled the skirt down and there were only panties she was wearing.

"Hmm, I'd like to keep a souvenir," said Draco pulling the underwear down her legs. "Step out of it" And she obeyed. He then put her panties in the left pocket of his robe.

"Aren't you afraid of getting dirty? Shagging a mudblood?" Hermione almost choked out the last word.

"You mean nothing to me, so that doesn't count. And now let's start our little private party," He smirked pulling his robe off. "I want you to take my clothes off."

She couldn't bare it. Humiliation and desire to see him naked at the same time fought in her mind. Her fingers were shaking when she unbuttoned his shirt. The belt buckle on his trousers just stucked as she was trying to undid it as fast as possible.

"Can't wait to see me naked, Granger?" his trademark smirk wasn't leaving his face.

"Fuck you!"

He just grinned in response.

"You swear too much, Granger. What happened to the best Gryffindor student? Or you probably learnt some new words from muggles on vacation?" he was so self-satisfied with insulting her, that she wanted to punch him in the face just to get rid of that stupid smirk of his.

Finally she handled the belt and his trousers slid on the floor. He was standing in front of her with only black boxers on that didn't leave much to imagination. He was already aroused and ready for action. Hermione trembled in anticipation. She never thought of him in this way but she had to admit he was gorgeous. Well toned and handsome like an ancient Greek god.

"What now?" she asked, her voice shaking a little.

"Hmm..what should I do to my little filthy slave?" he frowned as if thinking hard. "What about a blowjob? A slut like you must be a fan of it. Aren't you?"

"I'm not a slut!" she shouted at him, but the thought of him in her mouth was actually so enticing. She wanted to die. _What the hell? What the hell?_ She kept repeating in her mind.

"Oh, really?" he raised an eyebrow. "Not convincing. Why would Pothead and Weasel hang out with you all the time then? Well, I don't really care. Anyways, I want a blowjob. Come on, take it in your mouth." He yawned as he was bored.

She trembled in fury. How dare he? Accuse her best friends of having an affair with her! Dirty sexual affair! Argh! But she couldn't help and kneeled down in front of him. The potion in her veins made her do things she didn't want to. She took his boxers off. And here it was – his penis. She was surprised a little. Rumors said Malfoy was some kind of a Slytherin Sex God, and she thought he was very big or something. Especially when she saw him shagging Pansy. But now when looking closer it wasn't that huge. It was normal actually. Just normal, nothing extraordinary. Hermione wanted to hurt him for humiliating her and what's the best way to reduce a man's ego? Exactly.

She giggled.

"What so funny?" he asked angrily.

"Slytherin Sex God? Really? Is that all what you got, Malfoy? No wonder why you use spells and potions to get laid." She mimicked his smirk. And Draco didn't like it at all, being hit by his own weapon.

"Shut up and suck it, mudblood!" he hissed in a fury, taking her head and pushing his cock inside of her mouth. She choked. He loosened his grip a little allowing her to adjust. Soon she was able to do the thing. She picked up her pace bobbing her head up and down, licking ad sucking his dick.

He was amazed of how good it felt. His breath shortened and little moans escaped his lips several times. She was grimly proud of herself. She had a muggle boyfriend on summer holidays that taught her some tricks. And now Draco Malfoy had a chance to check out her skills, which he had to admit were surprisingly good.

It felt strangely nice how he twitched in her mouth every time she licked the bridle, how he was growing bigger when she sucked hard and how he moaned when she licked his balls. She got him. He was so vulnerable right now, Draco Malfoy himself that taunted her for all these years in Hogwarts, insulted her with the worst words a man could think of, now moaning loudly because she made him to. In spite the fact she was under a spell, she was in charge now.

It took quite some time to him to collect himself and be back from the oblivion she sent him to. His voice sounded a bit shocked when he spoke.

"Wow, if I only knew you suck that great I would screw you much earlier." She just hissed in response, his cock was still in her mouth.

"Stand up." He commanded. When she obeyed he slid his hands on her inner thighs to the hot spot between her legs. When he touched her wet folds she couldn't help but moan loudly. Now he was in charge.

"Hmm, look what we got here. Hermione Granger, Gryffindor know-it-all is dripping for it." He drew a short line from the folds to the clit. She whimpered at the feeling. She wanted more. Her mind was a mess. She couldn't think straight. All she wanted to was just to feel that sensation of fireworks within her body again.

"Do you want me to shag you, Granger?" he slid a finger inside of her wetness and she groaned. "Just like I did Pansy? From behind? Just like a dirty little slut you are?" he began to move his finger making her quivering with pleasure. "Do you want it?" She greeted her teeth not wanting to give in. "I can't hear you, Granger." He added a second finger and something blew up in her mind. She was no longer herself, Hermione Granger, Gryffindor Princess. Everything that she could feel was his fingers inside and she was nothing but a female in heat desperately longing for a male to fuck her.

"Yes, yes!" she shouted that surprised him a little. He didn't think she would give up just yet. But then again he got his answer. Turning her around, he made her lean on the desk, arching her back, exposing her wet cunt to him. Draco pushed himself inside of her in one quick motion and she screamed in delight.

"Didn't know you're a screamer, Granger" he panted.

"Oh..just..shut..up..Malfoy" she managed to say between thrusts and short breaths.

He moved furiously back and forth, both of them were moaning and breathing hard. Soon she felt a warm knot building up in her lower stomach. She began to move faster piercing onto his cock. And then suddenly it hit her. Overwhelming orgasm sent her over the edge. Draco could feel her inner walls clenching around him and without holding it back he gave in, spilling his seed inside of her.

She panted and felt like her legs became a jelly.

"Wow..not bad for a mudblood," he said breathing hard. And that was it. A word that ruined the moment and brought Hermione back to reality. Having sex in a doggy style has its own advantage – you don't see the face so you can imagine whatever you want. But that voice coming from behind her made everything clear. Draco Malfoy just had raped her. Well, technically it's not a rape if you're willing to as badly as she had, but he used a potion. She was under a spell. That was illegal after all. How would she look in Harry's and Ron's eyes after this? She felt herself so miserable and dirty. Oh, how ironic, filthy little mudblood felt dirty after shagging a pureblooded Malfoy. His voice brought her back from her thoughts.

"I should do it more often. How about another round? Maybe tomorrow night? I can bring Pansy or Blaise. What do you think?" he smirked smugly and then again she wanted to hit him with a brick. "I promised you a threesome."

She felt humiliated and wanted to cry her eyes out. That was so disgusting, having mind-blowing sex with Malfoy. Maybe one time she could deal with it. Act as usual, and soon everything would be back to normal. But he wanted to repeat with other Slytherins. That was too much. Before he could realize what was going on, she kneeled down to his robe and put her wand from the pocket and pointed at him.

"No way in hell, Malfoy," she hissed from the greeted teeth. "_Obliviate_."

Next morning Draco woke up in the abandoned classroom because of freezing feeling in his body. He laid on the floor wrapping up in his cloak trying to keep warm. His clothes were tossed aside. And no one else was in the room.

How did he get in here? What happened last night? Draco had no idea. He glanced through the window and saw the sun rising up above the tree tops of the Forbidden Forest. He has to go until everybody woke up and somebody saw him. Malfoy started to get dressed. When he was ready he remembered about his wand. In search of it he pushed the hands inside the pockets of the robe, and in the left one he felt something smooth. Draco put it out. It was..wait, panties? Yeah, definitely, it was girl's panties. So that means he had some fun last night. But who was that girl this underwear belongs to? Draco didn't know.

Stepping into his dorm he carefully closed the door, not to wake up another Slytherins. He then tossed panties out of his robe to the lower drawer of his bedside table, just to add it to his already pretty huge collection. And then sprawled out onto the bed to get some sleep until the new day started.

**A/N: So, that was the last**** and the longest chapter. The story is now complete.**

**Thank you guys who read. **

**Please review and tell me what you think. How was my first fanfic attempt? Criticism is also appreciated, but flames are not.**

**Actually, I have an idea of a next fic in my mind, something more romantic between Draco and Hermione. But I don't know yet whether I should continue writing or not.**

**Roxy Bluff.**


End file.
